Employees of an aniline dye company have been examined by history and cytology in half the men and the addition of cystoscopies in the others. Their wives have also been examined to determine the extent of spread of occupational risks from the workplace into the home environment. About 58 percent of long-term employees have been examined to date. Bladder tumors have been found in the workers but not in their spouses. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Matanoski GM, Henderson MM, Stine OC, Courpas C, Hepner R, Walker S: The effectiveness of phonocardioscan screening for the detection of heart disease in school-age children. Accepted for publication Amer. J. Public Health 67, 1977, in press. Matanoski GM, Landau E, Elliott E: Progress in a Community Arsenic Study. Submitted to Symposium of Toxic Substances in Air & Environment. Air Pollution Control Association. Accepted for publication March 1977, in press.